1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a protecting cover, and particularly to a cover with angle adjustable standing slot applicable to a handheld electronic device in which the tilting angle between the cover and the electronic device is adjustable upon the electronic device is assembled on the cover.
2. Related Art
In addition to being interfaces for browsing webpages, for some people tablet PCs are also provided for editing documents. However, in contrast with a physical keyboard, inputting a great deal of information through a virtual keyboard provided on the tablet PC is slower and inconvenient, requiring a physical keyboard connected with the tablet PC being developed, in order to improve significantly the convenience with which a great deal of information must be inputted into the tablet PC. Currently, a cover with physical keyboard assembled is commercially available, so that the cover protects the tablet PC as long as carrying the physical keyboard, and a user can use the physical keyboard on the cover to type or edit documents anytime and anywhere.
However, the angle between the conventional cover with physical keyboard and the tablet PC is fixed. That is, when the tablet PC is connected or assembled on the fastening structure of the conventional cover, the angle between the conventional cover and the tablet PC cannot be adjusted. Consequently, since the user cannot adjust the angle between the cover and the tablet PC according to their viewing angle, they must change their postures to operate or watch the tablet PC; however, improper postures result in health complaints after extended use.